As cocktail drinkers' palettes have become more sophisticated, their demand for cocktails with sophisticated recipes has continued to rise. Today's martinis and cocktails require increased use of fresh ingredients such as mint and fresh fruit, as well as flavored syrups and dairy products. This trend makes rinsing and cleaning shaker tins even more time consuming, but all the more necessary to provide purity and consistency in cocktails. Before this trend in cocktail recipe sophistication, a martini was considered either vodka or gin with a dash of vermouth. Today, the definition of a martini has become anything that can be shaken with ice and strained into a martini glass.
Typically, stainless steel shaker tins are of limited supply in bars, and at a certain point during a shift, need to be cleaned so that they can be used to make more cocktails. Even if a bar is heavily stocked with shaker tins, there will always be a need to clean and reuse those tins during a shift, many times over.
By making bartenders more efficient, owners will see that they can cut down on labor. One bartender will certainly not be able to do the work of two, but bartenders will become more efficient individually, which will undoubtedly influence owners' and managers' staffing decisions in favor of having less labor on hand versus more. In other words, owners and managers will be able to have more confidence in having less bar staff on hand due to increased efficiency
An easy to use, self-operating apparatus and a method of using this apparatus to prepare cleaned and sanitized barware can accomplish the above aims.